


for the first time

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: What's your name?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	for the first time

They first met on a Tuesday.

Bakura doesn't remember much, now; only the drizzle of the rain on the windowpane behind them, and the look on Ryou's face when he looks up into Bakura's.

No, that's not true. 

He remembers the smile on the Ryou's face—the soft slope of his upturned nose and the glittering of his eyes. He remembers being struck by its beauty.

“What are you called?” he had asked, entranced. “Surely you have some sort of name.”

"I'm Ryou," the boy— _Ryou_ , he'd corrected himself internally—had replied, in a quiet sort of voice.

Finally, a name he could put to the face. It's a face that's haunted his dreams for years; ingrained in his memory forever. And it’s a gentle name; cool, low, _blue._

“Ryou,” Bakura had tried out, feeling out the way the word sits in his mouth.

It had already come out far too tender, as if it had been a term of endearment even back then rather than simply a method of address.

Looking the boy directly in the eye, he couldn't have helped the grin that settles on his face when he'd found Ryou flushing even if he'd wanted to.

“Don’t be shy," he'd said. "It suits you.”

That, he remembers.


End file.
